comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-26 - Cutscene: Solo Game
The room is of decent size, but the window is barred. The bed is simple, with clean sheets, and there is a private bathroom. For two days the captive swordswoman Kasumi remains in this room with a view of an overgrown garden and lush grounds. This is not the middle of the city that much is for sure. The door was never locked, but there were always alert ninjas just outside the door standing guard. If Kasumi wanted to move about, she was watched and followed, and not permitted outside. The house itself was practically bare. Food was simple, but became more lush with some spices as it took on more Middle Eastern tastes, though some Asian as well usually for breakfast. Dinner has passed on the second day before there is a light knock on the door before Talia al Ghul enters. "I hope your stay has been pleasant enough Kasumi," she says in way of greeting. Kasumi has been pacing her room. She has shown little inner peace in her time here, and has occasionally led the ninjas quite quickly about the place. She's shown a taste for spicy food and eyed the exits with thoughtful glances but never tried to leave. Possibly because she knows a guard when she sees one. "Confining, mistress. Do I get to know the name of my captor?" Apparently either Kasumi did not hear or did not pay attention if she was told Talia's name earlier. She is not carrying her sword at the moment, but it is never far from her hand as if she's used to drawing it from a distance. "Talia al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins." While, a fraction of them when she isn't fighting with her dear OLD dad. "The one that will pave the world toward a greater tomorrow under the rule and guidance of the al Ghul bloodline." Though she smirks a little bit, "Roulette is merely a means to an end in re-obtaining a....stray," explaining her allegiance away with the other woman. Though with a more serious expression, "I have come to you to request your allegiance in exchange for me to be your mentor, and for a place in the new regime." Kasumi drops to her right knee, her sword suddenly in her hands, and places it on the floor at Talia's feet. She lowers her face, looking at Talia's shoes, and says, "I didn't know." She takes a deep breath, her face obscured by her hair as she stares at Talia's toetips, and says, "Picked the right place to rob," under her breath, then louder, "I pledge my sword to your cause, in the name of my mother until the day I no longer am worthy of my blade." She does not ask for any conditions, an oath given by samurai, but normally done in the classic Japanese. It loses something in translation. The oath actually makes Talia blink, as if she did not expect it. But she honors her word, and then says, "I accept your oath child, and welcome you as a member of my family." Another pause, and then Talia states, "Soon, I will begin your training and teach you the disarm you wanted. Sadly, I must prepare. My little Jaybird almost managed to follow me home last night, he has lost patience. He always did like to pretend to fly free."